A transistor, such as MUGFET (multiple gate field effect transistor), comprises a source region, a drain region, a gate and a channel region between the source region and the drain region. As the name implies, MUGFETS often include more than one gate. In some MUGFETs multiple gates are controlled by a single gate electrode, wherein multiple gate surfaces act electrically as a single gate to control current flow through the channel region.